supporttalefandomcom-20200216-history
SupportTale Sans
(This is an official story from an AU called SupportTale, but this page specifically explains everything about SupportTale Sans.) Story After the war between humans and monsters ended, the monsters have been trapped underground for many years. A while after that happened, a maniac attacked the underground, everyone was powerless against them. Asgore, the king of all monsters, received a call from Toriel, telling him that everyone was being attacked. So as a last resort, Asgore released all of the six human souls and each of the main monsters gained one soul trait. As for Sans, he obtained the Kindness Soul, making him more stronger than before. Ever since he has obtained the Kindness Soul, he is able to communicate with the spirit of the Kindness Soul. So many days after the attack, Sans infiltrate into Asgore's Throne Room to see if he had anymore souls left, just incase if he was planning to release any of the monsters. Luckily, no one saw Sans get inside. Sans saw one jar besides Asgore that contains a very interesting soul inside. There was a note on the jar that said "Determination". Sans was very curious about the soul, so he took it from Asgore and teleports outside of the Throne Room. He took the soul out of the jar and the soul links with his bodily as the soul becomes a part of him, so now Sans has two soul traits. He immediately left the Throne Room before Asgore had a chance to wake up. One day, Sans had passed something very unusual in Waterfall. He came across a white door on the wall as Sans looked at it with a very concerned expression as he slowly approaches it. He slowly opens the door and walks in as the door closes behind him on its own. A tall figure in the distance greets Sans and offers him a handshake as Sans froze for a moment with silence, but he accepted the hand. The figure told him, "My name is Gaster. Its nice to see you again Sans". Sans didn't recognize Gaster at first, but Gaster explained everything to him. Sans now knows that Gaster is his dad and was hiding in Waterfall so that no one couldn't find him. Sans and Gaster has linked their souls together in order for them to communicate when they're far away. These two can also fuse when they're either there together in person or when they're far away. After that, Sans come across a secret area in the underground which was called "The Shrine". This is where monsters can give themself a title and give them much more and more power ups and make them stronger, depending on the category of their title. Sans came across "The Shrine" and titled himself, "The God Of Souls". The Shrine rewarded Sans with that titled as Sans has became more powerful due to his title. Personality Sans is usually the most kindest monster in the entire underground since he possesses the KINDNESS soul. He can immediately tell if the human is doing a pacifist, neutral, or genocide run just by simply looking at their appearance in case of dust. He can only trust humans if they're pacifist, but he gets really serious when he encounters a neutral or genocidal human. He also doesn't like to fight very much, unless if absolutely necessary. Appearance Sans wears a dark blue jacket, unlike his UnderTale counter part since he wears a light blue jacket. He still wears black shorts, but instead of wearing slippers, he has blue shoes. Instead of having one bad time eye, he has two bad time eyes, which the right eye is red and the left eye is green. Relationships Frisk: Sans is very great friends with Frisk and he promised himself to protect her at all cost. Then again if he sees her on a genocide run, he no longer has protection over her and decides to find the right time to fight her himself. Toriel: He is good friends with Toriel as well, they love to tell each other jokes. The met each other back at the door in Snowy Beginnings. Papyrus: Sans is the brother of Papyrus and he really cares for him, but he must stop him from capturing Frisk, unless if they're already battling Undyne: Sans and Undyne are cool with each other. He also tries to stop her from capturing Frisk, that's if he can. Alphys: Sans and Alphys are really good friends. They are the main protectors of any human that falls in the underground. Asgore: Sans sometimes doesn't trust Asgore, but he still thinks of him as a friend to him. Flowey: Sans really doesn't know Flowey at all or has never heard of him. Xeno!Sans: These two are frenemies, but whenever Sans encounters Xeno!Sans in his AU, he gets the suspicion that Xeno may kill or do something to the AU which ends up leading them to fighting. Spirit!Sans: Support Sans and Spirit Sans are both very good friends with each other. They especially work together to fight against Xeno!Sans if necessary. Stats ATK: 100 DEF: 100 HP: 500 Abilities Gaster Blasters Standard Attack, it shoots a dark blue beam. The left eye of it is red, and the right eye of it is green. It's still the same size, but it's faster than normal. Bones Standard Attack, but these bones are very fast in terms of speed, they do more damage than regular bones as well. Shockwave By stomping into the ground, Sans can summon a giant red shockwave from the front of his foot. The shockwave is very huge and its impossible to prevent it's destruction. This may take a lot of energy to use this move. Red Magic Manipulation Due to Determination, Sans has the ability to use red attacks (Bones, and Gaster Blasters) to deal great damage to his opponent, and he can also turn the entire arena and everything around him red to camouflage his red attacks (This is effect is only temporary). The red attacks either deal great damage to his opponent and that amount of damage cannot be regained, or there is a slight chance that a red attack can bring his opponent to 1 HP. Levitation Sans has the ability to Levitate/Fly. Disable Sans can disable any attack or ability for 24 hours without fail. He can only use this one time in a fight. Gaster Hands Sans can use any type of Gaster Hand attack or ability. Save Since he also possesses DETERMINATION, he can use Save Points just like Frisk. But his Save Points are limited to 5. Once he uses all of those Save Points, he cant be revived this way. Regeneration Since he possesses the KINDNESS soul, he can temporarily heal in a fight. He can also regenerate any parts of his body that were destroy, broken, or torn apart from his body. Determination Even though this Determination is not fully complete, it still allows Sans to survive longer in a fight. This also allows Sans to heal his wounds. Soul Barrier This effect is always active, or just permanent to be more specific. Since Sans is an Immortal of Souls, his soul is unaffected by any magic or attacks towards it. Soul Attack Sans can only use this attack if he is using a melee weapon such as a bone. Sans can surround the bone with a red flare and he can attack only once, and if it's successful, it deals a lot of damage towards the target and the targets soul. Soul Manipulation Sans can use telekinisis on his opponents soul to throw them around for combos or for a advantages. He can also control the opponents soul and body for them to do what ever Sans pleases, but this effect is only temporary so it doesn't last for a while. Fusion Sans can fuse with Gaster when he's a phantom or when he's near him. They fuse by them combining their energy and magic. Here's the appearance of the fusion. Stats when "Fusion" is used ATK; ? DEF: ? HP: 50,000,000 Abilities gained when "Fusion" is used Wraith Fused ST!Sans can turn his entire body black and instantly go through the opponent. If it hits, it does a decent amount of damage. Power of the Void Fused ST!Sans can turn the entire ground black, if anyone is touching the ground while its black, it does damage to them except Fused ST!Sans as long as they're touching the ground. This effect is temporary. Anti-Reality Fused ST!Sans can turn reality and everything in reality white. Any attack that Fused ST!Sans uses will turn black. If anyone does not touch any of the attacks from him, they will take damage as long as they're not touching any attacks. The effect of this ability is temporary. Transformation (Deity Form) When Sans has enough energy, he can absorb all the dead monster souls, including all of the human souls to become more powerful. He can even just absorb their human souls instead (He can only do this if the main monsters are alive). For example, his stats go way higher than usual (Including his HP). Here is the appearance: Stats when "Transformation" is used ATK; 1,000,000 DEF: 1,000,000 HP: 1,000,000 Abilities gained when "Transformation (Deity Form)" is used Soul Assist When Sans uses "Transformation", he can use all types of the 7 human soul attacks and abilities. God Breaker Sans can only use this powerful attack if he is using a red bone as a melee weapon. This will surround the bone is a black flare and it increases Sans' speed and keeps attacking the target until it hits them. This causes major damage towards the target. This is a much stronger version of "Soul Attack". Omni Mastery Sans can create a replica of any soul that he wants and can do one of two things. He can either absorb the soul or he can summon the owner of that soul. Soul Mastery He can manipulate any object as if it had a soul, he can control their mind, and body. Godly Sphere By Sans raising his hand in the air and using almost all of his energy, he can create a GIANT dark blue orb above his hand and throw it straight towards the target. If this lands, it could possibly kill a god, and it could possibly obliterate an mortal. This attack does major damage towards the target. Judgement of Immortality By summoning a GIANT God!Blaster, he can fire a dark blue beam towards the target with the God!Blaster. As a barrage of countless bones fire around the beam attacking the target, just like Godly Sphere, this attack can incinerate almost anything in its path. Other Facts * SupportTale Sans has some knowledge about the AU's and the Multiverse, but he still has a lot to learn. * SupportTale Sans has VERY high speed and VERY high stamina. * SupportTale Sans has more and more energy than most Sanses in the Multiverse. * SupportTale Sans is The God of Souls. * SupportTale Sans's favorite drink is lemonade. * SupportTale Sans's favorite food is Chicken (Nuggets, Tenders, etc.). * SupportTale Sans is very best friends with SpiritTale Sans. * SupportTale Sans doesn't have any rivals, since Xeno!Sans technically doesn't count. * SupportTale Sans can see and communicate with Gaster and the spirit of the Kindness Soul. * SupportTale is from a Multiverse called the "ListenerVerse", a Multiverse where him, SpiritTale Sans, and Xeno!Sans live in. That's all for this wiki page! I hope you enjoyed it!